I Love You, Goodbye
by EVOLustory
Summary: I like him, he likes her, she likes him back. End of story... maybe. Romance/Drama/Angst WARNING: OOC, 6/9 un-betaed, and just as bad as anyone's first fic can get. So I've finally dropped this.
1. My Excuses

**Warnings:** OOC, shounen-ai, un-betaed and again, OOC.

**A/N: **This chapter has been revised. There were just somethings that weren't right... And I'll probably have all the chapters revised until I start chapter 8. ;)**  
**

**Summary:** *Cough cough* Kurapika and Kuroro goes shopping and buys Kurapika a very beautiful outfit that shows just how nice a body he has.

* * *

Chapter 1 - My Excuses

* * *

"D-Dancho! You can't just leave the kid with me!" The samurai complained rather loudly.

"Just remember, do not harm him. And he's also one of us so serious fights are against the rule," The head spider reprimanded the hot-temper-hard-to-deal-with samurai.

"But I hate his guts! Why did you choose ME to do the job when you so clearly know how much I hate the brat!" Okay, seriously, why the hell does he get so worked up over something as trivial as shopping? But of course, the reason for all his complaints to reject the duty was me. I only killed one-two of their members; sure he was Ubo's best friend. But the spiders massacred my whole clan! That hypocrite bastard. Surely I'll teach him a lesson or two.

"I can look after myself," I reminded them I was 17 years old. And NOT a kid.

"But I have a feeling it would be best if one us came along too."

"Well I have a feeling that it would be better to not let _him _accompany me. Or anyone else as a matter of fact." I gave him a glare that almost spoke out, _tag him along and I'll kill you._

"I guess I have no choice," He sighed. His dark eyes stared back at me, in which I can see my own reflection. Still, I was putting on the rebellious side of me. But in his eyes, I lost myself. _Why does this always happen?_ I had no choice but to look away. It must be his mysterious personality that I didn't understand. That is his eyes made him all more mysterious, showing no emotions whatsoever. Yes, that was all. I was only curious...I hope…

"Nobunaga, you can leave now. I'll take over your role. Will you tell Leena that we will postpone the appointment until the weekends?" But lately this _girl _seems to understand Kuroro better than any of the spiders. Not to mention Kuroro seems pretty interested in her. Their bond is deeper than any old friend's if you ask me. And I can just guess what this appointment was. Leena, huh? The name's pretty. But I didn't like it. I'd bet she's not all that pretty either. And maybe—_wait why am I bad-mouthing her…? _I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. The rise of heat in my cheeks meant I was blushing. And blushing meant I was either embarrassed or ashamed. Ashamed because I had been talking badly of one I hadn't even met? Embarrassed because I had been bad-mouthing someone I never met childishly for a reason I did not know?

"Kurapika, is it okay if I take Nobunaga's place then?" He suggested.

"Tsk. Fine…on a condition you will let me pick the clothes." There was no way in hell I'd wear anything totally black with fur trims attached on.

"Hmp, alright lets hurry then," he smirked. But experience tells me that he was probably thinking about how his sense of fashion is greater than mine. I could care less what others think of what I wear. But it wouldn't hurt to have another outfit to change into. Since _somebody _thought of a stupid plan to dirty my attire and then hide it so _he _can buy _my_ clothing. Though I doubt he will keep his promise and I just knew that his ulterior motives had nothing to do with shopping. We walked slowly down the streets of YorkShin. The eyes of every passer-by focused on Kuroro and me. The voices behind my back murmured, "They look suspicious, no?" And, "The taller guy looks like someone from a movie, and the kid's just wearing an undershirt in the streets of YorkShin?" Just now I head something like, "Should we report them to the police?"

"We attract a lot of attention don't we?" I snuck a peek over my shoulder. There was a crowd behind us staring at us like we're of a different species. It was not a comfortable feeling. And I blame Kuroro for his wild sense of fashion and my improper attire.

"Ignore them. It would be best to find a store as soon as possible, we need to return by 3pm." His head jerked from left to right. Scanning the streets for a clothing store. I followed behind him as he turned around the corner and came to a stop in front of a gaudy building with at least six floors.

"Oh no, please not this one," I pleaded. Behind the glass windows were mannequins that wore either gold and red sparkly fabric or long black drapes with flashy designs. Much like Kuroro's long black outer wear but more cluttered. I will die of embarrassment if I were ever wear anything like that.

"Looks good. Kurapika, we're going to shop here." No. No. No. Never was I going to wear a thing in there.

"Look, didn't you say I can pick what to buy?"

"Well I did say that. But I only said what to buy. Not which store," he grinned. He had a point there. There was no way I could change his mind now. I can only reject all the clothing until nothing is left in the department. We promptly entered the building and were greeted at the entrance.

"Welcome sir. How may I help you?" The associate offer her help. She smiled and led us inside the store.

"I Would—"

"I would like something nice and simple." I butted in before Kuroro could say anymore.

"—like to see your outerwear. Was all I was planning on saying."

"I don't care." I stepped in front of the man and followed the woman.

"This way please. This is all we have for the simpler outerwear. But if you like we—"

"No it's alright. We'll stick with the simpler ones, thank you." I smiled at her halfheartedly.

"Uh, um, alright then I'll be over there if you need me," she started her way over to the other side of the store.

"You really need to learn to let people finish talking before you—"

"We're in a hurry, no?" I intentionally cut him off again. This was kind of fun. I angled my head and scratched the side of it sarcastically.

"…Alright we're in a hurry. But it's rude to cut people off when they are talking. Now lets hurry and find you something to wear." I kind of regretted coming with him then…

"Kurapika, how about this white one?" It has long sleeves and buttons coming up from the left shoulder to the collar. It looked incomplete compared to all the other gaudy-eye-catching-not-my-style clothing. Well at least it doesn't have fur trims and sparkly gold thread.

"…It's better than the others. But I don't like those buttons…" My eyes lingered on the trail of brown buttons along the left collar weirdly. It looked too awkward of a place for buttons.

"It's the best looking of everything else. Oh yeah, these pants look good with the shirt. Its dark blue, you like it right?"

"…Fine." Kuroro seems to want me to wear this one. Like he knows I will look good in it.

"Can we try this on?" Kuroro asked the associate that welcomed us.

"Definitely, this way please," she led me to the changing rooms.

"Wait," I told Kuroro as I reluctantly slipped into the stall.

"I am," he set him down comfortably on the sofa and picked up a book from the counter. _I wonder if the only time when he lets down his guard is when he reads. No, that's no possible. He never lets his gurad down.  
_

I quickly slipped out of my shoes and my pants. He was right, these pants went awkwardly well with my top. I unbuttoned the collar and fitted myself in the shirt perfectly. It showed the curves of my upper body my slender arms. The pants were a bit loose but it didn't feel like it would come of any second. So I left it be.

"I'm done…" For some reason, I was very self conscious. I stared at the clock to my right. _2:28pm._ I turned back to face Kuroro. He stared at me mouth half open like he just couldn't find the right words to say.

I looked at the associate and asked, "Do I look odd?" She too, was looking at me with eyes shot wide open and her mouth also dropped wide open. A confused expression replaced my blank face.

"N-No sir! You look beautiful in that! I never would have thought a man could ever look so— Beautiful!" She was exaggerating…I hope. I felt embarrassed as many people turned around to stare when they heard the associate's loud comment.

"You're lying, be honest. How do I look?" I pressed on the question again.

"No, she's right. The shirt suits you. I'd say it was made for you. But I wonder if maybe you're anorexic. You are too skinny to be called a guy. But the pants for sure are too big." He smiled so brilliantly while he said that I couldn't help but redden. Even though I'd bet millions it wasn't genuine. But did the trousers look that baggy?

"Y-yeah…. But I'm not anorexic." I stuttered. I was probably still blushing.

"Then take them off and put this pair on. It's almost time. And why are you so red. I was complimenting you," he chuckled.

"Calling a man slender and beautiful is not a compliment…Well not to me, you made it sound like I'm all thin and weak." Which was pretty much an insult.

"But your features are very feminine. I really thought you were a female during the time when you kidnapped me, even after you took the wig off." He empathize on the word female and smirked.

"Just give me those pants!" I was flustered. I hated it when idiots get my gender wrong. Is it really that hard to understand? So maybe I'm a bit more feminine than most men, but was the world not allowed to have good looking guys? Not that I'm trying say to I'm all good looking and everything but there are people in this world who look like angels. With perfectly sculpted body and face and everything. The Leader here is pretty much one of them too. He's tall and has an unnaturally well-built body. Yes, but his eyes are frighteningly emotionless. No, actually, he's so perfect the whole of him is somewhat scary. Again, those eyes especially. I said all that but I'm also incredibly drawn to them. Every time our eyes meet, his dark orbs will entice me without fail. It honestly frightens me.

"Here you go," I took the pair of trousers and made my way into the changing room again. I changed in a state of shock. _Why is my heart racing again?_ This must be because of his harassment and all the thinking. My heart raced because I was angry. And I hated him because of that, the Spider's leader. I hate so much I will kill him without a doubt. To kill him, I will stay lose to him. It was like killing two birds with one stone. I will have chances to find the Kuruta eyes and kill Kuroro.

Five years ago, when the spiders attacked my clan and killed everyone and took their eyes with them. I swore upon my brother's graves that I will kill the spiders and bring their eyes back. But how did I end up become one of them and have someone I loathe so much order me around? But Kuroro was the one person that knew most about the Kuruta eyes' whereabouts. We made a deal that if I lend him my power, he'll help me find the eyes.

_Yes, that's it._ But the truth was I didn't want to kill him…. I was merely making excuses for myself. I had a strange attraction towards the Leader and I had a feeling I would soon find out why. But whether it was a good reason or not, I still don't know.

"I'm done," I popped out of the small room and confronted the man once more.

"Mm, shall we go now?" he voiced gently. I nodded and followed behind him as we walked out of the shop. It was raining heavily, filling the air with a dull and ominous sound. What a nostalgic feeling.


	2. The Rain

**A/N: **This chapter has been revised. ^^ Enjoy~**  
**

**Summary:** Kurapika and Kuroro arrived back at their hideout. While Kurapika rests in his room he hears a scream.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Rain

* * *

I nodded and followed behind him as we walked out of the shop. It was raining heavily, filling the air with a dull and ominous sound. What a nostalgic feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally reached our hideout. The silent walk back seemed like an eternity. We were both tired after the long walk back. The rain fell onto the roof of our hideout in torrents. The sky was getting darker by the second. _Storm, a storm's coming… _We entered from the back, knowing that was where everyone was gathered. Our shadows wavered on the warm colored wall; the flames from the fireplace heated the room.

"We're back," Kuroro gestured me to come forward. I hesitated. But Kuroro finally pushed me forward anyway.

"I will not accept any requests to go shopping. This was a one time thing. But I did do pretty well didn't I?" I shot him a look, _like anybody would even want to. _But he pretended that he didn't see it. The other spiders glanced over when they heard the Dancho.

"…Hmp. Whatever, he'd probably look better in a fluffy pink dress…Girlie," the stubborn samurai taunted.

"Oh, you're just jealous…Ugly," I glared at him and turned the other way with a, "Hmp!" Kuroro chuckled at my motion.

"He looks delicious, " Hisoka let his tongue run across his lower lip. I shuddered at the sight. Kuroro also stared at him warily, and so had most of the others.

_That perverted lunatic._

"Nice, your choice of clothing, Dancho?" Machi complimented. She looked me from head to toe once more and looked at the Dancho. But deep inside she still felt that his fashion sense cannot be appreciated by everyone.

He looked at me, I shrugged, "I guess."

The rest just nodded and went with the flow.

"Can I go back to my room now?" I looked up to the taller man. He looked back down at me with his blank face.

"Yeah." He said dully and walked up to Nobunaga.

"Did you pass my message to Leena?" He checked with him.

"Yeah, she asked if noon was a good time. If no she said to call her," Nobunaga replied promptly.

"Yeah, that's good." He smiled for himself.

I headed towards the staircase and walked up to 3rd floor. My footsteps echoed across the hall. There was a tremendous thunderstorm outside; the trees were swaying side to side as the wind howled madly. The rain still fell in torrents on the rooftop. I opened the door to the first room and sighed as I shut the door behind me.

_What now? It's only 6:30pm._

I sat beside the open window tardily and looked out into the flooded streets. I wondered what I should do, sleep? I sighed again; the sky was gray and dull. It filled the atmosphere with a gloomy feeling. I looked up at the ceiling, gently fiddling with my earring.

"…Leena…" Somehow the name came out without my permission. The name I heard a few minutes ago. _Her _name.

"Shit! What's wrong with me?" I slapped myself on the cheek in frustration. I pondered when these strange things first happened to me. It was definitely after I had disdainfully join the Spiders! But this wasn't the same as the disgust I felt when I first joined the troupe. So it must have been something that gradually developed in me. Something that happens constantly now, that its become a bad habit. Nonetheless, I still didn't understand how. _Why do I keep having this weird feeling? It's like I'm being possessed by something. _

"Gyaah! No...Help! Somebody! S-Stop!" I jolted in surprise. The terrified and helpless voice came from below me. I pushed my head out the window and peered down below me. There was a man abruptly pulling a woman over his shoulder. _Help her! Now! _My conscience alarmed in the back of my mind. I instinctively jumped down from the window and ran after the man without a second thought. He diverted into an alley. I caught up to him effortlessly. And as I rounded the corner, he turned his head around as he _finally _realized someone was trailing him. His face was both confused and scared.

He was probably thinking, "_How the hell did he get here, and when?"_

"What the-what the hell are you doing!" He grabbed a pocket knife and flung it at me.I caught the knife easily and launched a punch at him with a tenth of my strength and he passed out, slumped on the ground with the woman under him.

"Talk about pathetic." I walked up to the lady, who was now lying on the ground speechless.

"Can you stand?" I asked her reaching out a hand. I forced a smile in the slightest.

"U-Uh yeah, thank you!" She blushed and smiled back at me. Her eyes sparkled in a expectant way as she took my hand. She smiled again and stared at me intensely which made me a little uncomfortable. Maybe that smile was a bad choice.

"If there's nothing else I'll be going now." I turned around a little. I wanted to leave before things got too complicated.

"Eeh? Oh, um, I'll be fine…" She looked at me, eyes full of desire._ I can't take it any longer! _I turned my head around and just as I was about to leave I noticed a figure staring at me. It didn't take me long to recognize who it was._ Him again..._ But some part of me felt warm, seeing _him_ again. Kuroro Lucifer.

"…You again." I quickly looked elsewhere. At my feet.

"I was looking for you in your room and ended up here." He snorted. I peeked from under my bangs, the corner of his lips curve upwards in a mocking expression.

"Looking for me? Why?"

"I don't know. I had a feeling I'd see something interesting?"

"So, why not bring her home too?" He smirked.

The girl was now beet red. She didn't think anyone else would be here obviously. And I could deduct Kuroro being the one was a big percentage of the problem. She was probably conflicted. Her eyes darted between the two of us in the dark.

My eyes averted back to her, "She said she's fine."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I walked away from those two. Kuroro followed behind.

"Wow, what was that?" He smirked, seeing as my faced reddened. "I never knew the Kuruta could smile like that. It was certainly interesting. The way she looked at you, full of desire." He continued to laugh for a few more minutes.

"Although it was a fake smile, it was quite charming. It's almost a crime."

This time I snorted, "I don't want to hear that from you."

"…Hey," he called for me.

"What?" I was way too tired to talk.

"You haven't eaten yet, right?" He guessed. True, I haven't even eaten lunch yet. Not to mention dinner.

I looked at him, was he asking ME for dinner? _Is he stupid?_

"Well?" He waited for my response.

"…No…" Well, I wasn't really hungry… Maybe a bit. Okay fine, I was hungry! But I wasn't going to accept a offer from him… My pride wouldn't allow it… Besides, I could last without dinner today.

My eyes peeked up at him. He was smiling down at me. But to be honest, it was more of a superior smirk than anything. Nonetheless, My heart tightened. I didn't know if that was his real smile but I knew that I didn't want to see it ever again. For I know my heart wouldn't be able to handle his twisted face. But strangely, but feet moved on their own accord and I was slowly following behind Kuroro as he lead me away. My heart was thumping wildly. It knew in fact that I wanted to go with him. And the beating my heart was giving me for not realizing it was driving me insane.


	3. Enter Leena

**A/N: **This chapter has been revised. Now enjoy~ *heart*

**Summary:** Kurapika and Kuroro is having dinner in a french restaurant. Kurapika finally realizes his affection towards Kuroro and then comes Leena's first appearance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Enter Leena

* * *

My eyes peeked up at him. He was smiling down at me. But to be honest, it was more of a superior smirk than anything. Nonetheless, My heart tightened. I didn't know if that was his real smile but I knew that I didn't want to see it ever again. For I know my heart wouldn't be able to handle his twisted face. But strangely, but feet moved on their own accord and I was slowly following behind Kuroro as he lead me away. My heart was thumping wildly. It knew in fact that I wanted to go with him. And the beating my heart was giving me for not realizing it was driving me insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long amber drapes hung from the ceiling on the beige walls. The warm brown carpet brushed against my shoes. We were seated beside a glass window and to our right was a grand piano. The sweet melody the pianist played danced around the room. The waitress walked placidly towards us, in her hands were the menus.

"These are the menus for Rose De Ambre," she took a step back and waited for us to make our choices. And occasionally I caught her eying me than at Kuroro. Once she started again I brought my face up and stared right back at her. She quickly looked away hiding that blush from me. I rested my chin on a propped hand and slightly narrowed my eyes. Maybe you've realized by now that I dislike being stared at. I'm a straight human like everybody else okay?

"Alright. I'll have no.113," Kuroro told the waitress. I shifted my gaze down on the menu in front of me and sighed.

"And what would you like Kurapika?"

"Anything light." I flipped open the first page of the menu scanned the many sections.

"Hmm…Something light…Then, please get him a set of steak with garlic sauce and s-" I snatched his menu away from him with disgust. I hated steak and he knew it. The lump of meat they serve you half-cooked and when you bite into it, all that bloodied juice squirts out. Disgusting! I shivered at the thought.

"It's okay, it's not like in those vampire movies," he laughed.

"Whatever. I'll have French toast." I handed the menus back to the waitress.

"That's it? You do know this is dinner right?" Kuroro gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, that's all." I dislike eating anything heavy before I go to sleep too. And a regular sandwich is enough to fill me u for the afternoon. But before I resumed to what I was doing I suddenly remember something.

"Wait. Tell me you do have the money to pay for this, right?"

"Haha. Even though I'm who I am, I still have money on me…just not right now…. It'll be your treat okay?" His eyes twitched awkwardly in a failed attempt to make puppy eyes. Though, I'd rather think of it as simple twitching.

"...You...are not giving me that look. It's creepy." I shook my head in disapproval.

"Only if you pay," he showed me his puppy eyes again. On Kuroro, it just doesn't look right. No offense.

"And what makes you think I have money on me?" Which was true.

"Your Hunter's License." He beamed at me.

"I don't have it," I lied.

"Oh, yes you do." He eyed my pocket and smiled. He clasped his hands in front of him and waited, grinning.

I sighed. "Fine, is it alright if I pay with my Hunter's License?" I turned to face the worried waitress.

"O-oh, of course! I-If that is all then I'll have your orders in." She stuttered.

"Then can I please have your have your Hunter's License." She scrutinized me and then focused at the license I held up. She probably doesn't think a slender-built-short-womanish-man-like-me would be a hunter. …_Well you'd be even more surprised if you knew Killua and Gon were hunters. _

She left with my license to the kitchen.

I returned my gaze back to Kuroro. "I still can't believe how you asked me out here just to pay your bills!" My lips curved into a downward smile.

"The chef that cooks here is really good. I wanted you to try it too, she's an old friend of mine. And besides why not make a good use of that license of yours?" The despicable Dancho smiled approvingly.

"It would make sense if I paid for myself. But you?"

"Well, you are rich." He kept his smile in place as he tried to convince me. The gentleness he showed had me stumbling for a moment. I faltered.

"And so are you..."I managed to say that without stuttering. I was looking into his eyes where once again I lost myself in the darkness of his eyes. My pulse started quickening and I felt my body heat up for a second. Also, my heart felt a tight squeeze. What is this weird phenomenon? What do these symptoms lead to? The energetic little organ located in the left faction of my chest got excited on its own again and started beating uncontrollably. …Wait, no it couldn't possibly be—Love…? _No. No. Not possible. Forget it, forget it._ But no matter how much my mind wanted to forget, my heart reacted to the theory and began beating faster inside my chest. I clutched helplessly at my chest as discreetly as possible in my state and counted my heartbeat. _This is a new record..._ It seemed almost impossible to have such a grand reaction from a mere glance into his eyes and a damned realization. By then, the blush I was trying to suppress for so long rose to its peak and colored my cheeks.

I instantly looked out the window and placed my hand which was supporting my chin on my cheek in attempt to hide my rosy cheeks. But thank god, luck was on my side. _  
_

"Oh, here comes the chef." His eyes averted to a dark haired woman walking elegantly towards us. Her long tied back hair swung from left to right. She wasn't very tall, but average...about my height, taller. She smiled friendlily at Kuroro who smiled back at her with equal friendliness. I sighed in relief and calmed myself down with a gulp of tea. I mentally punched myself for breaking down like that when I was in front of the Spider's leader,_ looking_ at him. When I think about it now, my action just then in attempt to hide my blush was very awkward and unnatural. Thank god again, that luck was on my side. Otherwise, It would have been truly awkward and embarrassing moment.

"It's been a while, Kuroro." I forced the event in my mind a few moments ago and concentrated on the present. She bowed to me in a greeting and I nodded back politely. She then sat down in an empty seat beside Kuroro. She reached for the teapot and helped herself to a cup of tea. The sweet aroma of the Assam tea lingered in the air.

"Sorry, I couldn't come this morning," he apologized. Smiling at me, he began the introductions.

"Kurapika, this is my old friend from Ryuuseigai, Leena." He looked at me pleasantly and smile.

"Leena, this is Kurapika. He is the troupe's new member." I coughed at the statement and sipped my tea. But I didn't want to be rude so I let my lip curve into a small smile. Its existence was about two seconds before it disappeared. She delightfully returned my smile.

"Wow, you must be very strong. And you're very pretty too, Kurapika-Chan." I stared at her and pressed my lips tightly together. Though I hoped she didn't mean it didn't think I was a girl, I knew she thought otherwise. I sighed dejectedly. _When will they learn? _I. Don't. Fucking. Have. BREASTS!_  
_

"…Well, I-"

"Sorry Leena, no matter how much you want him to have a sex change he won't. Kurapika is a boy." He smiled politely at her.

"EEEHHH? No way! But he's so pretty and cute! It's rather sad to me how god made such a cutie a male." She sighed dramatically. She said it with such sincerity, I didn't even realize that the blood vessels at my temple became engorged. I sat on my hands to ensure I wouldn't lose my temper and actually hit a girl. _Smile. Smile and pretend I didn't hear it._

"Ah," she seemed to have noticed my irritation and finally stopped with the insults.

"Oh, sorry. I guess guys can be cute too. Please let me start again. It's very nice to meet you, Kurapika." She smiled. I forced my back back on, hopefully she didn't catch the rapid twitch of my left eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Leena."

"Now, our dinner's here." I glanced over my shoulder and saw the waitress bringing over our food. I desperately tried to find something to busy myself with. The waitress was still fretting.

"Sir your Dinner Set B. S-sir your French toast and Hunter's License." She left so quickly almost as if shes running away. I took my license in my hand and slipped back into its pocket.

"Oh dear, Kurapika she's scared." Kuroro teased. I wonder if she's really afraid of me. I honestly did not do anything to her.

"I don't think it's my fault though... Wouldn't she be more afraid of you?" I poked my toast with my fork and ripped a piece off.

"Hmm. I don't think so," he chuckled.

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Leena asked feeling left out.

"Well—"

I was deep in thought then and I was oblivious of everything else. What occupied my mind was, well...the possibility of my theory. I didn't understand why I would feel any affection towards Kuroro Lucifer, founder of the Phantom troupe. Ex mortal enemy or not, this was bad. It was bad enough that the object of my affect was a guy, but why did it have to turn for the worst and pick Kuroro of all people out there? He was and probably still is the man I hate most in the world. Not to mention this was the first I experienced the feeling "love". The more I thought about it, the more I confused myself. So I gave up on the matter for now to save some brain cells. Because I know it will lead to endless trains of thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love you!

If you liked it, please **review**! I really look forward to those. =DD


	4. The Beginning

**A/N:** This starts with Kuroro's POV! And by the way, xxxxxxxxx is the POV breaker. And also, this chapter has been revised. ^^;

**Summary:** When you feel satisfied just by seeing someone and start smiling like a school girl, you know it's got to be love. And that's exactly what our Kuroro Lucifer is feeling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Beginning

* * *

"The chef that cooks here is really good. I wanted you to try it too, she's a friend of mine. And besides why not make a good use of that license of yours?"

"It would make sense if I paid for myself. But you?"

"Well, you are rich. "

"And so are you..." _Well, that's true, I'm rich but I don't have_ cash. I was sipping my tea when a sudden figure appeared out of the corner of me eye. Of what I had seen she had long straight hair pulled up into a ponytail, clothes which looked like an uniform and a tall slender built. _Leena._ The excitement I felt was indescribable as I haven't seen her in a while. Every step she took closer to me my heart would beat a time faster. I tried to hide my sudden change of emotion with my, really, not so good acting skills. Doing so sadly turned my grin into a half pout, half smile. Thank god neither Kurapika nor Leena saw that face. I'd be so humiliated. I soon figured that talking to Kurapika might lessen the tension I'm feeling.

"Oh, here comes the chef." I focused my eyes on Leena and smiled at her. _Keep your cool. Keep your cool. _I placed my tea cup on the table to turn around and greet her.

"It's been a while, Kuroro." She bowed slightly at Kurapika and I watched as he nodded back before I started the introductions. Just as I was about to start, Leena walked over to the seat beside me. _Maybe I'll wait until she takes a seat. _But once again I was interrupted. _Maybe I'll wait until she pours herself a cup of tea._

"Sorry, I couldn't come this morning," I decided to apologize about the last minute cancellation. I smiled at Kurapika before I finally started the introductions this time.

"Kurapika, this is my old friend from Ryuuseigai, Leena." I looked at him and then at Leena. It has been such a long time since I last saw her. I couldn't help but break out in a big grin.

"Leena, this is Kurapika. He is the troupe's new member," I continued.

"Wow, you must be very strong. And you're very pretty too, Kurapika-Chan." I sighed. _I purposely chose an outfit that shows how flat a chest he has to avoid these misunderstandings. _I watched his lips press tightly against each other and his eyes narrow._ But it's that face of his after all, that I can't do anything about._

"…Well, I-"

"Sorry Leena, no matter how much you want him to have a sex change he won't. Kurapika is a boy." I helped him clear up this misunderstanding knowing how hard he is trying to suppress his rage.

"EEEHHH? No way! But he's so pretty and cute! It's rather sad to me how god made such a cutie a male." She sighed dramatically. _She's just like a little girl when she does that._ _Ah, but I like that part of her. _But now's not the time to be daydreaming, Kurapika's gonna explode any moment now.

"Ah," _thank god she finally realized Kurapika's irritation._ If he ever loses control I wouldn't be able to hold him down, with that power of his. And in that kind of place too._  
_

"Oh, sorry, I guess boys can be cute too. Please let me start again. It's very nice to meet you, Kurapika." She smiled at Kurapika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Leena." Kurapika managed to work out a slightly quivering smile.

"Now our dinner's here." I glanced over my shoulder to see a fretting waitress reluctantly bringing our food to us.

"Sir your Dinner Set B. S-sir your French toast and Hunter's License." She gave us our food - and Kurapika's license - in the shortest time possible and left without another word.

"Oh dear, Kurapika she's scared," I laughed. I laid back comfortably in my chair and awaited whatever response he will amuse me with.

"I don't think it's my fault though... Wouldn't she be more afraid of you?" He said to me with a leer.

"Hmm." Who else's? With those eyes of his just looking at one would probably have the same affect as a loaded pistol pointed to their head. Large, blue, cat-like eyes that slightly tilt up at the end. Heck, I'd bet they'd glow in the dark!

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Leena asked feeling left out.

"Well it's nothing important. The waitress was probably checking Kurapika out. But I'm guessing he didn't like it and shot her a look. A deadly one." I tried to explain it to her calmly. I can't help but feel so...hyper when I'm with her. This girl is most probably the only person in this world that makes me smile. A lot more than I may be conscious of. When you feel happy just seeing someone and you feel like smiling like you've never done so in you whole life, what do you call it? Yes, if I'm not mistaken - hopefully not - it's love. It's the first time in my twenty-six years of life have I ever experienced this sort of affection. The sheer bliss you feel just being beside the one is miraculous.

"You mean Lucy? Wow that's rare. She's usually very focused on work. How surprising. Kurapika you bad boy! You shouldn't do that to our employees!" Leena laughed lightly.

"…" Kurapika didn't reply. The silence lived for a few more seconds before Leena interrupted.

"Kurapika?"

"Huh? O-oh, um, that's really not the case you see. She kept eying me and I found that quite rude and, well, I glared back at her?" He seemed to be spacing out a lot recently. _What is that kid thinking about all the time?_ But well, I'm in no place to say. After all...you know.

"Kuroro, can I go back now or should I wait for you?" _Damn. I totally forgot about eating._ _Maybe I'm the one spacing out too much.  
_

"I would like it if you would wait for me. But if you want, you can go now." It wouldn't feel right if I bring someone, ask them to treat then have them leave alone. And I was certainly not that type of person. Well, not when I'm with particular someone.

"Then I'll wait for you outside." He waved at Leena and walked past the other tables primly across the room and gently pushed the door open. As soon as he disappeared behind the door I focused back on Leena.

"So, are you off work right now, or something?" I asked her easily with a smile blessed upon my lips.

"Hah! Like I could ever get off work this early. I'm just taking a short break since you're here after all, Kuroro. It's not often we get to meet up like this." Her gray eyes beamed amiably at me with the most pleasant words.

"So I'm an excuse to slack off." _"I'm just taking a short break since you're here after all, Kuroro. It's not often we get to meet up like this,"_ she says. I felt a tickle in my chest as another sly smile crawled up my face.

"I guess you can put it that way." She gazed at the clock and scanned the room before she sighed softly.

"I think I better get back to work. There are a lot of customers coming at this hour."

"Right. Then you should probably get going." We didn't get much of a conversation_. _But I guess I could concentrate on eating now, with the object of my attention walking off into the kitchen now.

xxxxxxxxx

I balanced myself on a railing along the wall of the restaurant. It was already dark out. The night sky, really, looked quite sad and lonely, not a single star appeared on the sheet on black. Nothing but the moon broke the darkness of the sky. But the moon itself looked lonely. Being the only one existing in the vile vastness of the sky. Like me, the only living Kuruta on earth. The burden I carry was cruel and honestly, empty. Sometimes I would think why was I the only survivor? Why didn't I die too? But it is useless to flog a dead horse. I have already decided long ago to bring the eyes of my people back to their graves. As I looked back up to the sky the first star shone eagerly yet unwillingly. This star represented…him? No, if anything, it'd represent Gon. Yes, for bringing the four of us together.

_Bam. _The sound of the door slamming close after being opened. _Kuroro? _I looked back and there he was, the man who caused all my grieving and insanity. But now, it would be, "The man who caused all my grieving, insanity and love sickness." Though, I guess _love sickness _would fall under the insanity category.

"What were you doing out here?" He queried.

"Star gazing…"

"Hmm. Maybe you should rephrase that to sky gazing." Oh…_right._

"So you're done eating right?" I stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Yes. Now, let's roll." He walked up the block and as he was to turn around the corner, he gestured me to follow. I set myself off the railing and slowly walked the shadowed roads. I kept looking down at my feet, too afraid to look up. Afraid my face would flush upon seeing him; my heart was pounding, already. We walked for about five minutes and with every step, he would slow down a bit. His footsteps got softer and softer. _Is he waiting for me to catch up?_ Step by step I finally caught up to him, hesitantly.

I held my head up and stared into the sky again. No matter what, my own feet were just not so interesting to be looking at. Kuroro's footsteps quickened and I was now walking in his pace. The cold air brushed against my cheeks and sent a long shiver down my spine.

xxxxxxxxxx

After he finally caught up with me I quickened my pace and thought hard about this book I was reading. It was a romance novel concerning a man and a woman in love. But another character appears soon after creating an unexpected love triangle.

"I met you at the park; we smiled. She met me at the library; we frowned upon each other." The summary was that short yet told a lot. _Love's Game _was the first love story I have ever read. The novel was gripping and filled with hidden love and suspense. Every time they embraced each other with their words it would make me tingle with the thought of someone. Except every time the third person encountered their moment, it would make my heart ache. Because it wasn't her fault for falling in love with him, no. And she wasn't exactly doing anything to disrupt their relationship, no. _"Unconsciously, tears would stream down your cheek." _Out of pity that she doesn't have a beloved. _No, that's you. "Unexpectedly, your heart will race when they meet again in the library with smiles on their faces this time." _Or any other time the author presents a moment for the two to meet. So unexpectedly, it's almost scary. Scary how for just the moment he forgets about his appointment with her in the park. Truth is, I haven't yet finished the book. I really should finish reading it, to get it over with but I don't know if I should like it if he were ever to forget about her completely. No, I don't know. See, this is one reason why I don't usually read this genre of novels.

"…ey!"

"…roro!" _And sometimes unwanted noises would compose?_

"KURORO LUCIFER!" _Maybe not._

"What?" I was startled there for a moment.

"Is there something wrong with you? Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking of something." I didn't realize I was standing there on the spot the whole time. I admit that was pretty lame. But hey, I don't care. I never do.

His large dark blue eyes stared back at me doubtfully; they glowed with deviance. _Like I thought, they DO glow in the dark.  
_

"Hmm. What could possibly make our Dancho stuck deep in thought?" I sighed. Definitely doubtful.

"I'm serious. I was thinking about this book I was reading recently." Most definitely true.

"Yeah, Sure. Let's get a move on now. I want to rest," he sighed contently and looked back up at the sky.

* * *

Aah, thank you for reading!

Ahhh, it's good to be in love~ And can you just guess where I got the "Lover's Game" from? LOLOL.

Hurry along to the next chapter now. And don't forget to review. :DD


	5. Love Is Bad

**A/N:** This chapter has been revised! :) Mmm, it's so great to have this done. Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Leena. ^^

**Summary:** After the long night Kuroro and Kurapika head back and gets a goodnight sleep. And of course having a good night dream too. Well, in this case for Kuroro at least. Kurapika? Let's just say it's not as he would like it...

* * *

Chapter 5 – Love Is Bad

* * *

His large dark blue eyes stared back at me doubtfully; they glowed with deviance. _Like I thought, they DO glow in the dark._

"Hmm. What could possibly make our Dancho stuck deep in thought?" I sighed.

"I'm serious. I was thinking about this book I was reading recently." That was most definitely true.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Let's get a move on now. I want to rest," he sighed contently and looked back up at the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed. It had been a long. If I hadn't went after Kurapika I would have been sleeping soundly already._ Oh, how much I'd like to sleep right now. _

I slipped beneath the cool blanket and rested my head on the soft pillow. Not long after, I fell asleep. I was dreaming now. Dreaming about something nice because I could feel myself ginning.

_She happily pranced her way into her colorful garden. Humming, smiling, gently she caressed the petals of her fragrant red roses. She was in her own little world, ignorant of anything besides her flowers. I gratefully watched as she devoted her time with them. As strong as I am, I was still - just slightly - envious of the roses. I want to be those roses. Her touch caressing my skin gently. Then she would smile at me, only me. I would look into her eyes, filled with passion towards her. _

_If only I were the one for her. If only she would hold me in her arms and just keep smiling. _

xxxxxx

At last, Kurapika was in his own room…Well, for his time being in the troupe. He swore that once his goal is achieved, he'll leave this place without a second thought. The only reason he agreed to be a part of the group was for the leads to the scarlet eyes. Yes, that was how it started out, simple. And only if it had stayed like that. But he had just discovered another desire, an undesirable desire, that is. A lust called love. And that's what problematic for him. A Kuroro and a Kuruta just don't add up. By the way, Kurapika completely does not understand how and why he would fall for a lowly bastard as Kuroro Lucifer. He did not find a single part of the man charming. His hair was weird. His tattoo was also weird. His eyes were like black holes with little to no difference in color from pupil to iris. His face was also strangely handsome _—_ strangely. Although Kurapika understands that he was very much attracted to the man's dark orbs.

Now that Kuroro is back in his room having a nice dream our Kuruta is also having his nice little sweet dream in the next room.

_I was walking down the street aimlessly in the pouring rain. I was being followed by someone. For a while now. He wasn't anyone strong. He didn't have any killing intent either. He was only tailing me. Why? One word: pervert._

_After passing by a school, I stopped in front of a park and took a seat on a bench. The rain seeped in my pants and the sudden coldness jolted me. My stalker hid himself behind a tree and waited for the right moment to come out. _

_I didn't care what he wanted with me. I was too busy watching someone else. No, I was practically stalking someone myself. And before I knew it, I was standing a few feet away from a bakery waiting for a particular raven-haired man to come out. He came out with a box of cakes in his hand and walked towards me. He didn't see me, no. But I was still there. Until he was right in my face did he realize my presence. He looked at me with eyes of indifference. I didn't know if he was trying to tell me he didn't care if I was following him or he didn't care who I was. But they probably both mean the same. _

_I wanted to say something actually, but a voice called him away from me. In an instance his expression turned into a pleased one. With his back towards me he ran to a woman's side. I watched his back slowly fade into the distance _

_Forgotten as I am, I wandered the streets. After I heard footsteps behind me I remembered I still had this guy following me. _

_I turned around and pound on top of the stranger. I lifted his face up so I could get a clear look at it. And what I found out was… The stranger looked frightfully familiar. Dark hair, dark eyes, tattoo on forehead. Who was this again? Kuroro Lucifer…I sprung up from my position. Why is he the stalker? Why is he stalking me? _

_He stood up and reached towards my face. His rough fingertips brushed against my skin.—_

Kurapika's eyelids burst open with fear. Cold sweat dotted his face and all along his backside. As he was gasping for air, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His brows wrinkled together while he thought carefully about what his mind had just shown him.

Sweet dream? Maybe nightmare is the better description. The blond combed his hand through his hair. Obviously, he wouldn't even catch a wink of sleep now.

xxxxx

I walked for the front door that would lead me away from this abandoned building. I adjusted my collar until it was comfortable. I gave the door a little push and it creaked open.

"Don't forget about the meeting this afternoon," a young male voice reminded. I knew the voice belonged to computer lover Shalnark.

"Why'd you have to go and remind him? I was hoping he'd forget and skip out." This hoarse and ugly voice could only belong to the ill-tempered and ugly samurai himself. Do you know how many times I wanted to just go up to him and give him a good punch in the face? There were also times when I considered ripping him inside out and throwing him into the ocean. He would make nice bait. Oh course, I needn't go through all the trouble of disposing his body. Letting him rot in a dump would be fine.

"I don't need to forget to skip. Have you ever considered the possibility I would skip knowingly?"

"Oh? So you'd skip the meeting today? Oh sorry, I just figured you were too much of a wimp to go against Dancho."

"Hm," I stepped outside and left the door to close by the wind. Me? Wimp? He ought to be stupid. Or simply just blind. Could a coward kill off a spider by himself? Not to mention capture their boss and cause the death of another member in the progress. But I guess skipping out on this couldn't b so bad. I don't want to see Kuroro's for a while. Nor do I want to be near that idiot and start another meaningless argument.

xxxxx

"Aaaah, isn't there anything interesting to do?" Nobunaga yawned. The man scratched his headed before lying back down on the hard floor.

"There still some time before the meeting starts. Why don't you go out?" Shalnark commented without bothering to look up from his cell phone.

"Not interested. There's nothing to do out there in the crowded place. And I don't want to bump into that kid."

"Hmm, well whatever."

"Do you think Dancho's going to come back with another mission?" A curious Shizuku asked.

"The only time we have a meeting like this is only for that reason." Phinks who just came in the door answered. What other reason was there for a formal meeting for a group like the Spiders?

Shizuku placed a hand under her chin in a thinking pose and asked, "Really?"

Phinks sighed. "Really."

xxxxx

_The meeting should start soon…_ It was starting to get dark. But since I wasn't going to attend the meeting there was no point in going back to our base. But damn, it's cold. I wonder how Gon and them are doing. It's been a while since we met up.

If I hadn't joined the troupe I wouldn't be out here in the cold. If I hadn't joined the troupe I wouldn't need to arrange times to meet up with my friends. If I hadn't joined I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be love sick. But it's too late to regret now. My priority is the Kuruta eyes.

I walked by a park and the memories of last night's dream resurfaced. Of all things to dream of, I dreamt about _him_. Is my mind finally being consumed by him now? Great. Wonderful. What magical things love does to a person? Nothing I want.

I sat myself down on the park bench and waited. Waited? For what? There was nothing I was waiting for. No, that wasn't right. I was waiting for the meeting to end. Then I could go back and sleep. Yeah, that sounds better. I just had to wait for them to finish their meeting. Then I could go and sleep. But sleep? I don't think so. I don't want another weird dream. There was no point in dreaming of him. Not like the dream went well for me either.

_Shit, the more I think about it the more complicated it gets. If I don't want to wait or sleep, what am I doing here? Wouldn't it be a better choice if I just showed up at the meeting? Then I wouldn't need to be waiting out in the cold and sneaking back in. Since I am a spider now, I have to do what they. If I don't go and miss out on something, wouldn't that be my disadvantage? It might be about something I'm interested in._

So after all that thinking and walking, I ended back to the base. And was it a miracle I was only ten minutes late? But everyone else was already here. Including the Dancho.

"You're late," Machi announced. Why, thank you. I already knew that.

"So I am."

"I thought you were skipping, kid?" A proud samurai snickered.

"Oh no, did I ever say I would be? Because I wouldn't dare, never." I was glaring at him with every part of my body. But unfortunately, he didn't receive. He rose to his feet and came right in my face and stared me down. There might have been a couple of decimeter difference in our height, but I didn't mind. He could go and stare me down for all he wanted. I won't be affected in any way.

"What? Pretty words won't work. Who are you trying to impress?" He said that with a scowl across his face. Either he really did not receive my sarcasm or he is simply just too dumb to figure out I was messing with him.

"Impress? I thought I should just show my face here to annoy an idiot of a kind. I didn't think you would misinterpret me." I shot him a brief look of disgust and contempt. And this time he received quite well. The word "rage" was written all over his face.

"Say that again? You're really pissing me off now, brat!" I smirked. He was so easy to manipulate. It was too easy.

"Oh, good. That was my plan from the beginning." I laughed. Audibly.

"YOU—"

"Stop it! You're stalling us." The impatient Dancho finally commanded.

I sighed and looked the other way. Angering the hot-tempered Samurai was entertaining and all, but my original plan was to distract myself from Kuroro. I leaned against the door and crossed my arms in front of me. I nibbled on the inside of my lip and held my gaze low. I tried not to look at him as much as possible. At least for the moment.

The samurai mumbled a few words but I didn't bother to listen to what he had to say. I occupied myself with pushing my earring back and forth between my fingers. But I did hear him stomp back into his little corner of the room.

Although I didn't look up from the ground, I could feel the Dancho's gaze on me. I didn't look up but he started speaking.

"Alright. So as you know, I'll be introducing a new mission today." He glanced at everyone across the room. Making sure we're all listening before continuing. "This isn't a very big mission, but it is significant."

* * *

YES! YEEES! Aah, I feel so great after finishing this chapter! It's like a load off my should and my heart is feeling so much lighter! C:

I promise the next update won't take as long as this one. Check profile for future previews~ ^^

Btw, did you know Nobunaga and Kurapika is kind of my guilty little pleasure. ;DD

Please review~~ C: Thanks for reading.


	6. Mission Start

**A/N: **Ahem... So this is it... Short, but that doesn't matter. I'm writing chapter 7 already, yes. And Ephemeral Muse was kind enough to beta this for me. Mm, just not kind enough to- No never mind, I don't think I should be saying this about my dear older sister.** Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the characters, just Leena.**  
**

**Summary:** Mission? Teams? Hisoka? Oh no...

* * *

Chapter 6 - Mission Start

* * *

"Alright. So as you guys might have guessed, I'll be introducing a new mission." He glanced at everyone across the room, making sure we're all listening before continuing.

"This isn't a very big mission, but it is significant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Dancho? Tell us the mission already."

"Our next mission… is to obtain a certain gem from a Mafia family. It shouldn't be too hard."

_So our new mission will be stealing from the Mafia. Stealing a gem. A rock… Wow, this is so awesome, I don't even know what to say… Bye._

I strode for the exit. The fact that we would be wasting our time stealing a _rock _just didn't interest me.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking yet, Kurapika."

"I don't think you need so many people for this mission." The Spiders were a troupe composed of strong and capable nen users. There were a total of thirteen members—twelve now—and for a mission like this one, I don't believe we would need more than five. The Mafia was a little problem. Criminals who threaten and blackmail citizens were no more than cowards.

"You're right. But this time around, I'd like everyone to participate." The Dancho's eyes were assertive and obstinate.

"What? Is this some kind of school activity?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't defy me. I have my reasons." He shut his eyes, and then reopened them. He made a gesture with a finger, signaling me to come back into the room.

"… Will you tell us your reasons?" I walked back into the room and sat down on the floor.

"Not yet. Listen to what I have to say first."

"I am." I folded my arms in front of me, crossed my legs, listening.

"First of all, we'll be making teams. There will be four teams- Kortopi, Franklin and Phinks are team A. Shizuku, Feitan, Shalnark, team B. Bonolenov, Nobunaga and I, team C. Machi, Hisoka, Kurapika, team D. Now that everything is set—"

"I refuse to be with Hisoka."

"I'd also like to know why I always get teamed up with this manic of a magician, Dancho."

"Hehe, that's hurtful, guys…"

The Dancho sighed, "Trust me, you guys are the best suited for a team. Partly because Hisoka seems more interested in you two than any of us." _I'm sorry but did I hear something wrong? Best suited? Interested? I regret coming to this meeting already._

"Don't say that…" _I can't get along with Hisoka… No way._

"But Dancho, shouldn't that be exactly why you should get him to know other members more?" The girl reasoned with our boss. Apparently, she didn't find Hisoka pleasurable either. Not that anybody does anyway.

"That's true, Machi. But I can't do that. I have already decided. So will you please let me continue?"

"… Yes, Dancho…" I sighed. Of course I didn't have a say in this either.

"The raid will be tomorrow morning, so listen. Their mansion is pretty big with lots of traps and guards, and I heard they're different from your normal Mafiosi. I did some research and they seem to be a popular bunch, maybe pretty strong. But that wouldn't be a problem for us, right?" A smirk formed on his lips.

"And about how many people are in the organization?" Hisoka questioned.

"I don't know, quite a lot. About a few thousand?"

"Hehe. Then I guess I'll have some fun~" The magician allowed himself a quick grin.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be getting too excited yet, but a little enthusiasm never hurts. We'll be heading out tomorrow, early morning. Get some rest now, if there aren't any questions."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Knock, knock. _I propped an arm up on the sill of my window, yawning silently. The sky was still dark, which meant dawn had yet to break. The moon was still hanging over the horizon.

_Knock, knock, __**knock**__. _Man, did they think I was deaf? I hadn't even changed yet.

"Yeah, I'm up already. Just let me change first." I dragged my feet to the chair I left my clothes on. Quickly changing, I dug my feet into my shoes and shuffled over to the door.

"Hmm. That was rather quick. Did you even wear anything in your sleep?" My especially disliked teammate snickered. Hisoka.

"Yes, I did. So don't try to imagine me otherwise, because I know you will, and probably are." A chuckle and a lick of lips. Yeah, he's definitely dreaming.

"I said _don't_." I glared. Drowsing Chain threatening to materialize from my ring finger. _Control._

"Fufu~ Yes, yes~ Let's get along today. It'll be fun," His lips curled into a taunting grin. His facial complexion somehow magically darkened, those narrow, planning eyes of his speaking the contrary of his words. I climbed down the staircase. _I just know today will be one of those long frustrating days._

As I took my last step down, the most heavenly sight crossed my eyes. And so, with my hand on the decaying railing and my foot still centimeters away from the floor, I was taken aback. My body abruptly halted when he suddenly passed in front of me. Well, anybody would jump back when a person runs across in front of you from out of nowhere. Only in this case he didn't run, and I didn't jump back. But, my heart did beat a few times too quick. I admired the sight of said man walking calmly in front of me with utmost elegance. For a mere moment, I forgot the presence of Hisoka. Hopefully, he didn't pick up any odd expression I made.

"Hehehe. Oh, I'm getting so excited already~ I just know this will be such a fun day~!" Hisoka chirped in a very disturbing way- very Hisoka way.

"Alright. Now that the members is all present, let's all head out." Dancho ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_7:35am._ I was tired, hungry and cold. Come to think of it, I didn't even get the chance to breakfast. I was shivering. I'm pretty sure my teeth were chattering too. Being as cold and tried as I was, I barely managed to move my legs.

"And where are we going again? I'm pretty sure we're been walking for more than an hour." Okay, maybe walking wasn't the most accurate word, but it gets really complicated. It's like the combination of jumping and sprinting.

"To a town not too far away from here. We're already halfway there." _Already? Don't you mean 'only'? _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

8:15am. _Almost an hour has passed by. I think we should be close now. _

"We're almost there guys. Let's take a break here." We stopped for a rest.

"If that's so, can I go grab some grub, Dancho?" Phinks gestured over at a food stand. _I think I'll go get some food too. Something nice and warm._

"Then Dancho, we'll be over there." A couple of the members left to explore the city.

"Meet back here in half an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bright lights, neon banners and crowded streets. It's too noisy. Too many people, and too busy for a weekday morning. _A few more minutes. _I didn't want to walk in the crowd of people because I knew it would have taken forever to pass them. I made my way up to the roof of buildings and jumped my way back to the meeting spot. As always, I have perfect timing. _8:45am._

With a nod, we began running once again, only this time quicker. I could feel the joy and excitement in the air even if I wasn't one of the most excited.

We were fast- the crowds had already decreased. No vroom-vroom cars honking at each other anymore, no more big tall buildings. A quiet and peaceful town…wonderful.

_This is it.  
_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I was planning on making this loner, sorry. ^^"

And so... The mission begins? Haha, get ready for action? Maybe? xDDDD

Anyways, _thanks for reading_, and **review** if you will~

Love, Love.


	7. Side Story Kurapika

Side Story – Kurapika

* * *

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. _

_Who's there? _

…_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

"Who is it?"

"It's nobody, just me."

* * *

I put my shoes on and gently shut the door behind me.

Walking down the street, I come across the local park.

I peacefully strolled through the park, ending up at a public library.

I peek through the glass windows and see people walking around with books.

I leave and continue walking.

Now, I'm standing in front of a school playground.

Thud, I look down at the yellow ball that just hit my foot.

I picked it up.

"Is this yours?"

* * *

Up, down. Up, down.

Throwing the apple in my hand, I watch the clock.

_Five, four, three, two, one, time's up._

I peel the apple in my hand, no rush.

Chopping the apple up into bite size pieces, I dropped them into the pot one by one.

_One more._

I repeat the process and waited until they were cooked, no rush.

"Apple sauce in twenty minutes."

_

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip._

I tie my hair back in a messy little pony tail.

My fingertips caressing the surface of arm, I waited patiently.

I dip myself into the tub of warm water and sigh contently.

_So warm and comfortable._

I squeeze the bottle of soup, letting the liquid flow hastily into the hot water.

I stirred my hands around in the water, helping the soup bubble.

I raise my hands up in the air.

I look at them funny.

_Why aren't they wet?_

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

…

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

"Who—"

"Don't worry. It's just me again."

* * *

Strolling around the neighborhood again, I feel so nostalgic.

The spring breeze, the laughter of children, the books, the playground, the people.

It all just seems so…right.

_Rustle, did I just hear a rustling sound?_

I turn around; facing what was all behind me.

I stared blankly out at the open air.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

I give the door a little push.

The wind blows, creeping out through the big gap from the door and its frame, pulling the door with it.

_Bam_, the door shuts.

I fix my bed sheets, preparing for the night.

The softness of the sheets, so comforting—

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

_Again, the sound is back._

No, not comforting anymore.

Disturbing, the room in fill with a disturbing silence.

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

It stops and then sounds, and then stops…

If you listen carefully, you can hear hushed voices.

_Voices?_

"What – is that you again?"

"Oh, it's me, with some other people. Don't worry. I'll have them be quiet soon."

* * *

I shift uncomfortably in bed.

I toss and turn, twist and stretch.

_Sleep, I can't sleep._

I look at my clock and sigh.

_It's still only midnight._

I get up and out of bed, silently making my way to the kitchen.

I reaching into the cupboards and take out a glass cup.

Filling the glass up to the brim, I place it on the table.

Feeling also a bit hungry, I also search the refrigerator.

_Nothing._

I drop to the tiled floor and I'm at the cupboards, digging for food.

_There's nothing. Where did all the food go—?_

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. _

…_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I get up on my feet, alert.

Recognizing the all the too familiar sound, I slowly step towards the doorway.

_Bam…_

_CLUCK. CLUCK. CLUCK._

Almost like a storm, it grows louder, faster.

I'm trembling, eyes wide and not blinking.

"That's you there right?"

Pause.

"Oh—"

My legs march forward.

"—yeah, I'm here."

I balance myself on the wall and peer outside.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were up. We were quite loud, weren't we?"

"Ku—"

I gasp, pushing myself off the wall, I fall back.

I knock the glass of water over, filling it all over the table, floor.

I gasp, and gasp, and gasp again in panic.

_Blood…_

_Blood…_

_BLOOD…!_

"N-No…you…y-yo—"

My hand slides on the water, I fall back.

My head hits the corner of the table.

I'm sprawling on the floor,

"Oh, I should introduce you. Here,"

he moves to a side, allowing room.

_No._

_No._

_I'm not looking._

I am looking.

So intently, it hurts.

"He actually kind of looks like you, he's Kuruta."

His fingers linger on his cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath it.

Then they climb up, up to his eyes.

He pushes his fingers into his eye — no eyes, empty sockets.

And blood spills, streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall.

_Blood… it won't stop._

I cradle my face in my shaking hands.

Still, I'm gasping.

Tears, I'm crying, staining my fingers and palm.

I rub my eyes, my hands.

The hot tears don't go away.

_No,_ I look at my dirty hands.

Not tears.

"…Red… blood. It's blood!"

"It's pretty isn't it? Push your fingers into your eyes, you'll get more."

He is in front of me.

His hand around my eye, squeezing, pushing.

_STOP!_

* * *

"STOP!"

I jump up from my bed, startle.

Pant, pant and pant.

_What is this?_

I look around me.

It's my room.

I'm on my bed.

_A dream, I was dreaming?_

I put my feet down the edge of the bed

_Kathunk_, the door opens.

I look up.

"What? Did I wake you up? I—"

Gasp.

I sprint from my bed to the door.

Immediately, I push my out the door.

Breathlessly, I dart my head to every direction.

_What am I doing? It's just a dream._

My breathing slows down, I sigh.

"…Don't worry, it's just me."

My eyes stare at him oddly.

I drop onto the wall.

_Why him?_

"I must be insane."

* * *

Okay. While writing this, I scared myself half dead.

You guys wouldn't know, you wouldn't.

At one point I was actually crying. Someone said something about a hand in the mirror of some changing room. *cough* Brother *cough*

And at that time, some shadow like thing passed by my window. I was just like: O______________O....

Anyway, thanks for reading this crap, 'kay? =DD


	8. Break In

**A/N: **Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, in this whole summer I only updated chapter 7? ...Well, you can't expect much from me... =DD

But chp7 is longer than the others, though it's still short... But **YAAAY**, the **end** is nearing! I can't wait to end this piece of crap! But I can't help but want to write a sequel for this crap... ^^;

**_AND!_** Special thanks to all those who actually put up with the loong wait for this not-so-great fanfic! Sincere thanks to those who read my fic, with lots of love sprinkle on top! 

**Summary:** The troupe successfully breaks into the mansion. Luckily, Team A also successfully made their way into the basement and into the treasure room! But Team D is up for a surprise...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters except of OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Break In

* * *

We were fast. The crowds had already decreased. No vroom-vroom cars honking at each other anymore. No more big tall buildings. A quiet and peaceful town. Wonderful.

_This is it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our destination was in the depths of a forsaken forest, hiding from the world. It was a quiet place, with only the sound of nature. But we found it, after advancing pass many failing traps. We were just a few minutes away from the mansion; _I can see it now. _

The other members saw it too. After the last round of arrows fired at us, we had already made it past the traps and were already standing in front of the mansion gate. The gate was made of pure gold with an elegant design. But I didn't see the point of having a gold gate in the deepest end of an unknown forest. Sneaking in, we quietly closed the tall gate behind us. Guards? There was a whole bunch of them guarding the entrance. Much to my distaste, they were all killed and sent to hell before they could even blink an eye. Only a few lucky men were knocked unconscious by me.

"Tsk. Brat, if you don't finish them off, we'll have to trouble ourselves with the aftermath." Nobunaga hissed. I paid no mind to that. I merely glanced back blankly and gave a small snort which was responded by an annoyed click of tongue.

Without further ado, we proceeded into a garden. The garden was huge with countless butterflies fluttering about, it was truly beautiful. Spring flowers of reds and blues were divided into four circular sections with a stunning crystal fountain carved into the shape of a mermaid in the middle.

The twelve of us gathered in the shadows behind trees in Zetsu mode. There were two more guards guarding the mansion entrance. They seemed to have noticed the front guards have been attacked, though a bit too late. While the two of them ran towards the scene from the other end of the very, very big garden, Dancho took this time to explain to us the plan.

"Team A, Phinks, Franklin and Kortopi will take the basement," he unfolded the blueprint he had stolen. "The basement is where the antiques are stored. I want you guys to investigate the shelf and there should be a switch somewhere that triggers a hidden door." His index finger tapped at the hidden room on the blueprint. "Behind the door will be a hidden room. On the left wall, at the bottom left corner, break the wall there and you'll find the treasure room. There's a high possibility that what we're looking for is in there. If you find it, contact me. If you don't find anything, stay on standby until I contact you. And that applies for everyone."

"Team B, Shizuku, Feitan, Shalnark will cover the second floor which includes the master's bedroom and his family's bedrooms. There will be a total of six rooms, but that doesn't really matter. I want you three to focus on here." Kuroro's finger once more glided over to a little corner and tapped that spot. "Another hidden room right here. It's beside the washroom and in front of a bedroom. I don't know what's in there though. Try to find a way to get in. I think the gemstone is in either one of these hidden rooms. There's still two more of these hidden places, a total of four."

"Now, team D, Machi, Hisoka, Kurapika will take care of the ground floor. Under the staircase, on the right side where all the portraits are lined along the wall, poke the man's forehead in the last portrait and you'll find the third hidden room. Once again, I don't know what's in there but whatever's in there, report back to me." His finger shifted over to the painting for the last time before putting the blueprint down on the ground. "You guys can study the blueprint."

"But as for us," Kuroro raised his arm and pointed, this time, at the mermaid fountain at the center of the spring garden. "Team C, we will deal with that. That fountain leads to an underground passage. We will take care of investigating that."

"Now, let us begin. The guards are coming back."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Creak_. Team A skillfully made there way down into the basement successfully. Casualties were of course inevitably, however less in number this time around. Only those unfortunate souls who happened upon the three devils while happily doing there jobs were sent to eternal sleep. And the Spiders being their bloody selves, felt no guilt whatsoever. _Creak._ But one thing did bother them, Spiders. Or rather, one Spider. _Creak._

"Damn these stairs. They creak with ever step! Even our shabby base is more bearable than this." Phinks ranted in a half hushed voice. His eye twitched slightly with every creak, which is every second. _Creak. _

His other two companions didn't show much care though. "Nothing we can do about it. Just hurry." Franklin creaked his way pass Phinks, Kortopi in tow.

"I didn't think the staircase would be antique too." Phinks quickened his pace seeing as he was left behind.

"Hurry up Pinks! We found the shelf already."

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._ "Yeah, I'm coming." Phinks hustled over to where Franklin and Kortopi were. The shelf was also pretty old. There were pottery, lamps, jewelery and dolls cluttered on the ledges of wood. Now… the switch, where was it?

xxxxxxxxxx

Eyes were all locked on us. Frowns and smirks were all directed at us. And all the guns were also aiming at us. "Stop right there, intruders."

Well, I guess it would be impossible for nobody to be around on the ground floor. We've just taken care of those who saw us here and already, we were being hunted down. I sighed. _Guns won't work. _Only more to men add to the pile of corpses. Foolish.

"More? Well, Hisoka you look ready to take them on. Why don't you take care of them while I go and do the big thing?" Machi turned around and head for the last portrait on the wall. _I_, she said. Well whatever. I pulled myself out of the way while Hisoka prepared bathed the ground with blood.

"Heehee. That's fine with me~" The magician broke into a wide grin. His eyes were but a mere slit now.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I think I found it. It's this lamp isn't it? It's attached to the shelf." Franklin pointed out to his partners. Phinks leaned over and took a good look at the lamp.

"You sure it's not just stuck? If you pull it a bit I'm sure it'll come off—"

"Wait. That might be the switch, don't break it. Try turning it like a knob instead." Kortopi suggested. Phinks shrugged and tried turning the lamp as Kortopi said and – _rumble_ – the shelf slid aside.

The three spiders stepped into the empty room. There was nothing in there, not even a speck of dust. Wrong. I was exaggerating. There was only one thing in the entire room. It was a caged bird hanging above the entrance. Its eye twinkled cleverly down at the spiders.

Phinks crouched down by the corner of the wall and his arm rotated once, twice and _boom_. The wall crumbled down. But the gap to the treasure room was only 30cm. It'll be quite troublesome to get through. The only thing the three came up with was to break the opening wider. So another punch here and there and they could easily walk through. While in the background the little bird sang its pretty song.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Ah, a simple and firm melody. It's a reinforcement type._ He chuckled. He rested his back against the soft leather couch and rocked his head to the song with a grin plastered on his face, he hums. _Yes, reinforcement type, a simple type. _He laughed. His golden eyes twinkled subtly under his downcast gaze.

His focus was on the lion printed carpet beneath his feet. The fierce animal stood above its fallen prey with menacing eyes glaring staring forward at whoever was above it. However a black silhouette invaded the resting man's field of vision. "What would you like to do about these intruders, Boss?" The silhouette stood primly in front of the man with a few meters gap.

"Hmm, I wonder. But you know someone has just broke their way into one of my secret places. It seems Mr. Reinforcement Type and two other are snooping around in my treasure room right now. What do you have to say about this, hmm?" The resting figure questioned.

"I'm very sorry, Boss. The enemy seems to be divided into several groups. Our men are currently attacking the enemy on the main floor."

"How many are there on the main floor?" His gaze now focused on the silhouette.

"Three of them…" The silhouette said hesitantly.

The man's expression remained relaxed and content. "And the whole gang is down there fighting against the three of them?" There was a pause. Then the man chuckled again. No, he was practically laughing his butt off now. With his arm gripping his stomach so it wouldn't implode with his laughter, he shakily stood up. The silhouette watched his boss nervously. "Sorry, sorry. But I'll take care of things from here on. I'll call for you if I need you.

"Uh… No, you need not apologize, Boss! But…"

The man's tan hair shone a bright yellow and his body darkened to a shadow with the flare of sunlight behind him. He stretched his arms and legs and held his head up high as he walked over to the glass window. He leaned on the glass while he looked over his whole garden.

He gently ran his along the glass and said, "I, Lion, will personally handle these guests who have come so far into this forest to pay us a visit. Now, how should I entertain these uninvited guests?" His face twisted into a tight grin. His gaze wandered over to the garden's fountain. _My, they are quite nosey aren't they?_ His fingernail tapped on the glass as his eyes narrowed down dangerously slim and his smile slowly distorted into a scowl. "Ah, for such ill-mannered guests, I know just the thing."

"Hey, go and fetch the guys who are still down there if they're still alive. Tell them to take a nap or something. I'll be done in a jiffy."

"Yes." The silhouette disappeared behind the door.

After he heard the door click, Lion walked over to the white bureau standing in the corner. He tugged at the knob of the first drawer and his hands shuffled through the many useless items. And soon, he worked through the second and third drawers too. Perfumes, rings, gold and silver chains, brooches and pendants were thrown all around the bureau. But he could not find whatever he was searching for. He gave a soft huff and let his arms dangle by his sides for a moment as he thought. Then, he raised his hands again to pull the drawer out. This time, his hand reached behind the drawer and he felt along the wood until his fingers bumped into a square locket. Lion smirked. _Found it._ His fingers quickly open the ornament and his index finger touched the small round device. He pushed the small button the locket held inside.

"Now, let's see how the guys downstairs are doing." Lion's giggle droned on for a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi stood in front of the portrait and hummed a monotonous sound. She stared at the portrait for a minute and commented, "This guy is pretty ugly."

She reached up for the ugly guy's forehead and she pressed he finger on the center of his forehead. I watched quietly out the corner of my eyes as she stepped back expectantly. Hisoka had finished his job massacring the Mafiosi and had joined us in front of the portrait. But other than that, nothing else happened.

Machi decided to poke several other places on the man's forehead, but still nothing happened. She even tried slapping the whole forehead with her palm. And when nothing happened she finally gave up. "I give up. You guys try."

Hisoka had his usual grin on and gave no reply. I was ready to ignore her too, but she walked passed me and said, "Since it seems Hisoka won't be able to help, you go and do it. You've been pretty much useless up until now."

I think my eye might have twitched, I'm not quite sure. My eyes were close. But for sure my hand twitched. Or more precisely, jerked. _And who was the one that said she wanted to do it?_ But I didn't to want to start any fight and made my way pass Hisoka and I stopped in front of the portrait. _The forehead…_ I tapped the forehead a bit, but I didn't expect much. And for sure, nothing happened. I gave a small sigh.

I had a slight idea, but it was kind of childish so I wasn't very proud or confident of it. But I could really careless about this mission so I left the last portrait and walked passed three other portraits and stopped again at the fourth portrait one down, the first portrait hanging on the wall from the left. I firmly pressed my finger on the man's forehead for a few seconds and the portrait split in half and opened up. I didn't think it would actually work but wither way it was definitely not what I had expected. And now that I think about it, I might have been a little _too_ careless.

As the portrait split open in half and I was about withdraw my hand, black feathers materialized from the space behind the portrait and surrounded my hand.

"Wha—?" And before I could even utter the word out, the feathers enveloped my whole body in a mere second and I was swept off my feet and pulled into the portal. There wasn't really anything I could have held on to, and oddly, my reaction was a bit too slow as if my body wouldn't allow it.

I felt softness under my palm and I guessed I was still enveloped by feathers and in the faint distance I heard a slam. The portrait had shut me in, and I was being driven by feathers, and I could see nothing but black.

* * *

**Review** if you liked it please! ^^ I enjoy reading them!

Chapter 8 coming right up! I wonder what will happen to little Kurapika~ Look forward for the review on my profile!

Thank you for reading! Love, Love~


	9. I Spy With My Little Eyes

**A/N: **So...it's done. And beta read by Fuwacchi~~ ^^ Read and review guys. You don't know how happy I am when I read your reviews.

**Summary: **Kuroro and Team C proceed with their mission and as they split up, an unexpected visitor approaches one of them!.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters except for OCs.

Chapter 8 – I Spy With My Little Eyes

* * *

"Wha—?" And before I could even utter the word out, the feathers enveloped my whole body in a mere second and I was swept off my feet and pulled into the portal. There wasn't really anything I could have held on to, and oddly, my reaction was a bit too slow as if my body wouldn't allow it.

I felt softness under my palm and I guessed I was still enveloped by feathers and in the faint distance I heard a slam. The portrait had shut me in, and I was being driven by feathers, and I could see nothing but black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In front of the portrait stood the speechless Machi and Hisoka. They gaped silently at the painting and then at each other. Their eyes as calculating as ever.

The thread user placed a hand on the portrait and mused, "What now?"

Hisoka stepped in front of Machi and slipped his bulky fingers under the frames of the artwork and unhooked it from the wall. Beneath the painting was a blank wall. The magician squinted at the wall and questioned, "Should I break the wall?"

"My hunches say otherwise." Machi pushed Hisoka behind her and took the portrait from his hands. She examined the front and back of it carefully for anything abnormal, but it was simply an ordinary portrait of an old man. Now she studied the wall for any crevice or hole. She even used Gyo, but saw nothing. So she hung the portrait back onto the wall and resolved to inform the leader before anything.

"Contact Dancho," she said to Hisoka in a calm voice. Hisoka gave Machi a blank stare and shifted his weight on his other foot as he ran his hand into his bottom pocket. He wondered why the girl didn't call the Dancho herself instead, but he didn't voice his thoughts. It'll result in a pointless little squabble. Hence, he did as he was told and speed dialed Kuroro Lucifer's number.

xxxxxxxx

After I climbed down the flight of stairs with Nobunaga and Bonolenov in tow I dug out the blueprint from my pocket and scanned it thoroughly before I put it away again. I had memorized the blueprint from top to bottom. But it made me feel more at ease seeing the blueprint through once more before I ventured into the enemy's lair. This didn't mean I'm not confident. I was actually very confident with this mission, as I was with any other mission. The success rate was about eighty-two percent. The subtraction of eighteen percent was because not as much information about this mafia family was available as I wanted. But that was not a problem. We'll raid the house, find the gemstone and leave. As long as the mission was successful, nothing else matters.

I ended our little walk from the entrance underneath the mermaid fountain in front of a path that splits into three. The walls were built from beige bricks that looked like they were from the middle ages. The green mosses in between every few bricks were quite noticeable, indeed. But nonetheless, it was rather a charming place. The yellow glow of the place with the brown, semi-dilapidated wooden framework of the passage was a rather nice combination. I turned around to face Nobunaga and Bonolenov.

"The path splits into three here. Each path leads to its own little den of treasures and family secrets. We'll each go in one of the paths and search for the gem; you may take whatever else fancies your tastes, but don't be too long. If either of you find the gem, contact me then meet back in the front." I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. After a second I reopened my eyes and met their gaze again.

"Understood?" I asked one final time. Nobunaga and Bonolenov both nodded and reply with a yes. I nodded back and head for the middle pathway.

The walk on the way to the hidden little museum of precious treasures was surprisingly pleasant. Three or four murder holes and that's about all there was. I didn't mind in particular, but surely the security in this mansion was lacking. Near the end of the corridor were another flight of stairs leading to a closed door. I started down the steps and I could see then that the door was locked, naturally. And no, I had no key. So my only solution was to break the door down by force. This was no surprise.

I was ready to kick the door down, my knees were bent slightly, and my heels had already lifted off the ground prepared to jump at the semi-dilapidated wood. If I must add, I might have had already detached myself from the floor and into the air. All was for nothing when I felt an uncomfortable yet rather familiar vibration from my lower half. I was pulled back down by gravity. I pulled my feet together, straightened my back and I reach down to my bottom pocket for my vibrating phone. I instantly picked up the call and answered, "Hisoka."

"Yes. We have a little problem here, Dancho." Hisoka's husky voice said with amusement.

I put my free hand inside my coat's pocket and said, "Well, tell me about it."

"Hehe. The Kuruta got eaten by the painting," Hisoka giggled tauntingly.

My brows perked with curiosity at that statement. I cleared my throat and asked, "Could you translate that to a language I can understand?"

My answer did not come as quickly as I had hoped it would. Over the phone I could hear soft squabbling between Hisoka and Machi. It lasted for a minute until Machi decided to take the phone from Hisoka's hands. She continued off from where Hisoka had left off.

"Hello Dancho. It was actually like this." She continued, "While the boy was examining the painting, it split open like a door and black feathers materialized out of thin air and pulled him inside. Sorry, we didn't really react as fast as we should have."

I switched my weight on one foot and fiddled my fingers with the fur inside of my coat's pocket. I waited silently for Machi to elaborate.

"And the painting closed up right after that. Hisoka and I both examined the painting afterwards but we couldn't figure out how the painting opened up like it did. There was no crevice in the painting. Hisoka even unhooked the painting from the wall, but it was just a blank wall. He wanted to break through the wall but I stopped him because…I just thought it wasn't a good idea. I even used Gyo." Machi stopped for a deep breath and paused. "That's it."

I stared intently down at the door; digesting everything I had just been told. I was thinking. I searched my brain for a possible reason how the portrait could simply just split open by itself with black feather materializing out of it. It would have been easy for a nen user to materialize the feathers out of the portrait. But it's not easy to pull that sort of thing off on Kurapika and the other two spiders. All three of them should have reacted quicker and would have been a lot more cautious. Strange enough, none of them could do anything when Kurapika was pulled into the portrait.

"I got it. For the moment being, try to activate the portrait and see if you can still get into the hidden room. If there are further problems, you can contact me again. By the way, Phinks' team seems to have made it to the hidden room. Feitan's team doesn't seem to have any problems as of yet. We'll have to deal with Kurapika later, when everyone has completed their task. Understood?"

"Yes," Machi said before she ended her call.

With that problem solved, I continued with what I had originally been doing. I bended down slightly and exhaled. My feet hit the old door with a satisfying sound and the door flew open with so much force it bounced back. This time I gently pushed the door open. It was dangling on one hinge which was very loose. I stepped into the room and was greeted by chests of sparkling jewels and chains of gold. The room was so packed with these chests that it was a difficult task just looking for a place to stand.

I made pass one row of chests and stood beside a larger wooden chest. I ran my fingers along the abstract gold twirls on the top. The design was abstract, but I thought it resembled the face of an animal. It was an interesting and unique design. I was a little curious. Thus I proceeded to open the chest. There was no lock so the lid opened up with an easy creak. I dropped the lid and the hinges kept the top from falling off the body. I waft away the dust cloud that escaped from the chest with my hand and cover my mouth with the other. When the dust had scatter out into the rest of the air I bent down to peer into the chest. Inside the chest, was nothing but empty space. I pick the chest up and inspect every corner and point. In this room full of treasure, there was actually an empty chest taking up precious space. Unless the chest itself was the treasure, I do not believe it should be empty. It was weird. I pulled the lid back up to inspect it again. I look under the lid, I feel it too. This time when I pick it up, I see something glimmer for a second as it disappears and falls on the floor, making a small sound. I bent down halfway in attempt to search for the fallen object, but I stopped. I stayed there and listened instead.

I heard something. I still stayed in that position, hushed and listening carefully, waiting for it. And then it came.

_BOOM! _The sound caused the floor to vibrate. Now I stood up and watched. I watched as the wall in front of me crumbled down nosily into a messy pile. There was four rows of buckets, boxes, chests and the like separating me from the broken wall. I squinted and saw a lively cluster of swirling chains dancing about a blond boy behind the falling debris and dust. The chains had subsided and disappeared smoothly from vision when the boy approached the hole he had made of the wall. And guess who that was?

Kurapika Kuruta. Case closed.

I stared as he picked up his feet and stepped over the big pile of bricks in front of him. And as he lifted his head, he stared right back at me. His mouth was ajar and his feet and body backed off when he met my gaze like he was ready to run for his life with all the epinephrine in his body. And his eyes, they look at me as if I were an infected beast, those deep, deep blue eyes. But I do not blame him. Neither do I particularly care.

His lips met and part and do so for a few more round until they speak, "So, out of everything that could have happened to me, I meet you. This was not what I had expected."

His eyes looked away as soon as he ended his sentence. Is it so uncomfortable to look someone in the eyes when you talk to them? Would it not be awkward talking to the ground or wall? I heaved a sigh and sat down on a stack on boxes, on top of jewels and gold. It was not the most comfortable place to sit on. I said, "I'm as surprised as you. Who would've have guessed you, who was with Hisoka and Machi dealing with the portrait in the mansion would end up here underground with me."

"That," I pointed towards the broken wall, "is it an underground passage?"

He slowly turned my way and speaks softly, "An underground passage where you do not have to walk to reach here. It's more like you're forcibly pulled down here with the only option of getting anywhere, here." He grumbled a little before casting his gaze else where again.

Then, that was not a passage he came out of? I feel my left brow arch up slightly with interest. Machi did mention something about feather materializing and pulling him into the painting. But can a simple portrait perform such a feat? However, nothing is always simple. I was staring at Kurapika, waiting for him to explain in more detail. But he did not look my way, as the wall seemed much more interesting. And so I coughed and asked, "Won't you explain in more detail to me what happened while you were still traveling on your way here?"

He glanced at me, his fringe falling onto his blank face. His eyes did not blink for quite some time while I had already blinked a dozen times. He sighs and then answered, "I couldn't see anything but darkness. But I certainly felt the soft feathers under me. By the time I ended up there," he motioned towards the hole he had created and turned back, "I was standing on the only thing that could lift me from the dark abyss out there. Anything that goes down that abyss will not come back up. I have tested. But why don't you just go take a look for yourself?"

His last question was not as friendly as demanding. He was jerking his head towards the broken brick wall with stupefied eyes. I looked out the hole and observed. It was indeed dark. I got up from where I sat and nodded. I strode past him and stop in front of the fallen bricks when I remembered.

"Oh, and I found this." I held up the little ornament in my hand and dangled it in the air between us. It twinkled faintly and then brightly as it swings back and forth. The red stone gave off another shy twinkle before I slipped it back into my palm and extended it out in front of him invitingly.

"I thought you might be interested." And I was right. He reached for the little red stone in my hand and picks it most gently. And those eyes that were constantly delivering uncomfortable signals paused and stretched in surprise. His already round eyes widened up even more and stared closely at the ruby red stone, studying every little detail. His eyes worked as good as a mirror in reflecting back the image of the red ornament he was seeing before his eyes.

Then he suddenly broke apart from it and stared at me. His lips quivered once before he said, "This is identical to my earring." He paused to feel the earring on his left ear and then he whispered, "I never knew there was a pair of it."

He continued to admire the redness of the stone again, not forgetting to closely observe the little chain that attached it too. I feel myself relax a little with the belief that he stopped sending negative signals to me. My lips curved into a somewhat smile and said, "But now you know."


End file.
